


To All The Boys I've Loved Before

by theycallmethejackal



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: Donna reflects.





	To All The Boys I've Loved Before

Freddie Briggs was an awkward teenage romp in the back of a hunter green Chevy. He was a year older but no more experienced than the sophomore he took to prom. It lasted all of five minutes, after which they dressed themselves while stifling awkward giggles and he drove her home.

On Monday he avoided her at school.

Benjamin Pruitt was her second boyfriend. At eighteen years old, she was flattered that a twenty-one-year-old future doctor could possibly want her. The beginning of their relationship was a series of drunken (satisfying enough) hook-ups before she asked for more from him. Four years, $30,000, and a bruised cheek later, she left him for greener pastures. 

In April, she _really_ left.

Cliff Calley was the end of a long dry spell. Despite many dates, she hadn't slept with a man in almost three years. But Cliff made her laugh. And she would be lying if she said the whole forbidden romance aspect of their tryst hadn't been a bit of a turn on.

It was a shame it had to end on such a sour note.

Jack Reese was a gentleman. He always opened the door for her. He was always punctual, and he always called when he said he would. But when they made love, it was uninspired. He touched her where he was supposed to, but they just never connected. Sleeping with him was more of an obligation than anything.

She could have been getting drunk at the Hawk & Dove instead.

Colin Ayres took her beyond the hand-holding mission she'd been sent on and showed her the true Gaza. After six years of being an assistant, she felt like she was doing something more. When he touched her, it was with care and passion, but a passion completely independent of her. If it weren't for their circumstances, maybe one day they could have been happy.

But she had given her heart away before he came along.

Josh Lyman is a loud, cocky, often insufferable workaholic with the emotional maturity of a fifteen-year-old boy. He has a horrible case of foot-in-mouth disease and still sends her flowers every April. But as her thumb rubs back and forth along the back of his hand where it rests on her stomach, she feels his arms pull her closer and his nose nuzzle into her hair. He's far from perfect, but she loves him more than she ever thought possible.

How lucky she is that he loves her too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little exploration of Donna's relationships.
> 
> I've gotten a few requests to continue my fic "Accidental" but I just don't know where to go next. So if any of you have ideas, please let me know because I'd really like to continue that as well.


End file.
